Vestido Blanco
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Riza está a punto de casarse con Roy y una pregunta hecha por Winry la hace dudar. ¿Estará haciendo lo correcto?


Vestido Blanco

Por_ LovelyFlower_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Estaba sentada inmóvil hace más de media hora en el borde de la cama. Su vestido blanco se arrugaba y poco le importó en aquel momento. ¿A qué hora se le había ocurrido a Winry ir a revolverle la cabeza con dudas de último momento?

Riza Hawkeye… Hawkeye. En menos de una hora perdería aquel apellido que había llevado con tanto orgullo y pasaría a ser Riza Mustang. Debería haber sonreído bobamente, expectante, pero no fue así… más bien al contrario.

Las palabras mágicas para dejarla en ese estado de estupefacción fueron "¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?". Su amiga Winry le había hecho esa pregunta, con las cejas arqueadas como cada vez que algo le molestaba. De hecho, no era primera vez que la rubia mecánica le preguntaba aquello pero si fue la primera vez en que no pudo responder con un "sí, estoy segura"

Roy era un hombre perfecto, en el amplio sentido de la palabra: tenía buen rango en la milicia, un futuro prometedor, una incipiente pero abultada cuenta bancaria y por si fuera poco, también era muy atractivo. Desde joven lo había amado al punto de ser el único hombre al cual se había entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Y era justamente aquello lo que le molestaba.

Para una mujer como Riza Hawkeye lo ideal habría sido encontrarse un novio que la quisiera, que quisiera casarse con ella, tener hijos, una familia… lo normal para los patrones de la época en Amestris. Pero con Roy todo había sido bastante tormentoso: terminaban su romance, él aprovechaba de anotar alguna conquista a su cuenta y cuando se aburría volvía por la rubia con el pretexto de que lo otro solo había sido "un desliz por causa de la soledad y falta de cariño" y de paso agregaba que "sólo con ella pretendía formar una familia alguna vez, que solo ella era el amor de su vida"

Tonta, ella, cada vez le creía. Y después de casi diez años de ininterminables peleas y reconciliaciones estaba a pasos de llegar al altar y casarse con Roy. Y aquello tampoco había sido como ella soñó alguna vez.

"Eh, Riza… estuve pensando en que si quiero seguir ascendiendo en la milicia necesito ser un hombre de familia. Tal vez sea hora de que nos casemos"

¿Dónde quedaba la petición de mano, los anillos, el llanto y toda la emoción que el momento ameritaba? No estaba, en ningún lado. Y debía reconocer que por mucho amor que le tuviera al moreno, eso había terminado por ser la gota que rebalsó el vaso, colmó su paciencia y apagó lentamente el amor que alguna vez le había profesado.

Riza no quería ser sólo un objeto, un medio, una meta más de Mustang. Quería amor, amor verdadero… ese que hace que en dos días quieras dejar todo a un lado y arriesgarte por alguien. Ese amor que lleva a los hombres y a las mujeres a hacer cosas que nunca se creyeron capaces de hacer. Ese amor en que aunque no veas a la persona, aunque no tengas algo con ella, te obliga a serle fiel por la simple esperanza de que alguna vez el destino los una.

Ella sí había sentido ese amor por Roy, pero el no por ella.

¿Habría alguien capaz de amarla con esa pasión, con esa locura?

No lo sabía, pero quería descubrirlo.

-----------------------------

Winry Rockbell había ido a visitar a Riza unas horas antes de la boda. Por enésima vez le preguntó si estaba segura de lo que hacía porque ella, como su mejor amiga, la había visto sufrir muchas veces por Roy y dejar pasar muchas oportunidades por estar siempre expectante, esperando a que él volviera para amarla y hacerla feliz.  
A diferencia de antes, ese día se sintió culpable por seguir insistiendo en la pregunta: Riza ya había tomado su decisión y debía respetarla. Oraría porque sus impresiones fueran erradas y Roy si fuera la persona ideal para Riza, y si pese a todo no era así, la apoyaría y sería su paño de lagrimas. Fue por eso que al poco rato volvió hasta el departamento de la rubia militar a pedirle disculpas y ofrecerle todo su apoyo.

Golpeó con los nudillos suavemente la puerta y nadie respondió al llamado. Aumentó la fuerza de los golpes y nada ocurrió.  
Finalmente, se le ocurrió girar la manilla de la puerta y descubrió con asombro que estaba abierta. Entró con sigilo y se sorprendió del panorama.

El vestido blanco yacía en el suelo, junto con el anillo de compromiso y una carta. La mecánica se acercó para poder leerla y al terminar sonrió. Tal vez su pregunta si había sido buena para la rubia.

"Para el que lea esto primero: disculpen por desaparecer así, pero debo ir en busca del amor… del verdadero amor. Díganle a Roy que se busque a alguien que no aspire a tanto como yo lo hago. Y a Winry, a ella sólo quiero darle las gracias por salvarme de cometer una estupidez.  
Daré noticias, no se preocupen, estaré bien.  
Riza"

**FIN**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Notas de la autora: hola a todas de nuevo. Otra vez aparezco con una inspiración súbita para un mini fic. Espero lo hayan entendido y les haya gustado n_n  
Fue una idea que ronda mi mente hace mucho y ahora sólo la escribi, y de paso aprovecho para hacer un Royai aunque esta vez sea frustrado.

Muchos cariños, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Les quiere, _LovelyFlower_

_**Fic hecho y subido al instante, miércoles 26 de agosto del 2009.**_


End file.
